1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pneumatic tire capable of improving tire noise and wet performance in well-balanced.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, a pneumatic tire has a tread portion provided with a circumferentially and continuously extending main groove. Since a space being surrounded between the main groove and the ground works as a pipe where air flows, pipe resonance is generated therein during tire is traveling. In order to reduce such pipe resonance in the main groove, JP-2004-058839-A1 discloses a tire tread having a zigzag main groove. However, such a tire is liable to deteriorate wet performance.